In order to support seamless roaming of wireless clients, the wireless infrastructure accesses association and traffic details of the wireless clients. For example, when a client roams to a new access point (AP) and when the new AP processes the association request, the new AP may obtain association and traffic details from the AP that the client is roaming from, and/or the AP looks up the information in a centralized database that may be disposed on a controller or a group leader AP.